


[越前兄弟]阿纳海姆守夜人 #Eins

by Serengety



Series: [NPOT][RR]The Nightwatcher of Anaheim [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serengety/pseuds/Serengety
Summary: 宣誓主权的越前哥哥（越前龙雅/越前龙马←桃城武）





	[越前兄弟]阿纳海姆守夜人 #Eins

**Author's Note:**

> 冬歇Hiatus的新坑预警  
总之写大纲一时爽…刚下飞机现在人在火葬场  
人物xf的，ooc我的  
依旧我流自娱自乐，嗑点及雷区详见profile
> 
> Seite.全年龄  
高堡奇人架空北美  
其实仅仅想借用日据西海岸的设定  
但时间前推至二十世纪初  
这个时间点的玄妙在于po主对某题材蠢蠢欲动  
随随便便的后蒸汽朋克时代  
岛国慕英，相关形制排(装)场(比)仿不列颠  
然而事件发生地同样巴伐利亚要素满载
> 
> Seite.限制级  
重大年龄差捏造，有基于收养关系的辈分混乱  
二人属于三代以内旁系血亲这种距离的兄弟  
角色性癖略糟糕，轻度BDSM包含  
请勿以现代标准审视一百年前的堕落贵族行为  
成年人对未成年人的调教养成系性行为警告⚠️

萨克拉门托自治领总督府的巨大双开黑色铁门之外，一级警员 (Police Constable) 桃城武叉腰站定，单手搭起凉棚，透过镂刻着金色五七梧桐花纹的栏杆向内张望，一边不住地夸张感叹：“越前你家真的好大啊！”

“这里又不全是我家房子。” 越前龙马在铁门边侧按下电铃，视线越过围墙，用手指着庄园右侧掩映在一排棕榈树绿意中的砖红色大楼，看起来似乎是后文艺复兴时代的风格， “那边是总督府的行政楼，我哥的办公室就在顶层，后面那个才是……”

“等等，越前你还有哥哥？你不是只有一个妹妹的吗？你家又领养了一个？”桃城的问题连珠炮似的砸向矮他一个头的少年，竟然还没有停止的意思，“不会是那个经常来给你送东西的高个子白人吧？**虽然我这人并不歧视白人啦***~话说他叫什么来着……”越前对于这位学长的跳跃性思维很是无语：“你在想什么啊，那是我家管家好不好。其实……”

“什么？越前你哥才是总督大人？总督是叫越前龙雅对吧？难道不是你爹吗？等等、有些乱，我理理……也就是现任总督其实是你爷爷的养子，但你管他叫哥哥？”龙马比了个掩住耳朵的动作：“你嗓门好大啊阿桃学长。这又不是什么很稀奇的事，他的年龄只比我大一轮，当初我还没考虑要怎么称呼呢，他就自己一脸受不了地否决了提前当爹方案。”

两人正说着，宅内的管家应了门，把他们迎上双轮马车，在用桃城的话说路过了一堆花坛、雕塑、喷水池、花坛、雕塑、喷水池后，马车稳稳地停在一幢规格适中的三层小楼面前——这是融合了殖民地风格的维多利亚安妮女王式建筑，有三个非常大的尖屋顶，底层全部是非对称围廊。虽然在上午十点的西海岸阳光下，深灰顶盖和浅棕外墙看上去颇为柔和，桃城莫名觉着这里晚上估计会显得蛮阴森的。

不一会儿两人就来到位于小楼第二层的书房，准备执行他们此行的主要目的——找出总督府里一本记载着关于公学“猎场”信息的地图册。桃城冲到书架前撸起袖子就要开始扒拉，越前摆出一脸“我该拿什么拯救阿桃学长智商”的丧气表情，说我肯定在把你找来帮忙之前，就把面上这些可以搜索的地方都找过了呀，气得桃城箍住他的肩膀左摇右晃。

越前龙雅不知道何时回来了，管家杜杜替他取下外套，并告诉他小少爷的同学来了。小楼内部的地毯铺得很厚，皮鞋走在上面也几乎不会发出什么声响，龙雅就这样站到了书房门口，他没有出声打扰在里面闹做一团的小朋友们，只是微微眯起眼睛，似笑非笑的盯了他们好一会儿。他的虹膜是遗传自外祖父的蓝宝石色，在这双眼睛的主人心思阴晴不定的时候总像是泛着厄运之钻的冷光。

桃城浑然不觉，倒是龙马率先发现倚靠在门边的他哥。只见龙马迅速甩开像只大金毛般搭在他身上的学长，像小时候那样有些雀跃的朝龙雅跑来，“哥哥……大人！”喊到一半发现在外人面前显得过于亲密不太妥当，堪堪加上敬称，末了有点不好意思的用拳面压了压嘴唇，忽闪的猫眼向着桃城的方向迅速瞥了一眼。

“啊啊总督大人！不好意思没发现您来了。”桃城慌慌张张的扒拉了两下后脑勺，迅速把警帽扣回自己的朝天短毛刺发型上，又抻了抻制服前襟，一边努力绷出严肃表情地立正敬礼道：“报告总督，我是阿纳海姆地区巡逻部 (Territorial Policing Directorate) 的见习警员，我叫…”“…桃城武，我知道你，不必多礼，小不点常常跟我提起你……”桃城有些吃惊的看向越前，然后大大的笑开了。“笨蛋。”龙马别扭地鼓起腮帮侧过头避免产生视线接触。

“……说他那个阿桃学长一顿能吃二十碗，不过话说小不点自己也很能吃，就是不知道为什么怎么喂都喂不胖，个子也不见长……”龙马赶忙拉住龙雅的西装下摆示意他赶紧闭嘴，实在太丢人了，简直有损他在公学里的小酷哥形象。

“总督大人和越前的关系真是好呢！越前之前都没告诉我您是他哥哥，我还以为…这小子真是太不仗义了哈哈哈哈！”既然龙雅表现得如此平易近人，桃城放松下来大大咧咧地揭学弟老底。“是呢，的确是个没大没小让人头疼的小家伙。”龙雅低笑一声，用牙齿拉松褪下深皮革色的手套，并用食指刮了刮龙马的鼻尖，然后他轻轻捏住自家弟弟小巧的下巴，俯身吻了下去。桃城僵立在了原地。

龙马的脸蹭得就红了，虽然平常见面也会这样做，可日据西海岸的总体民风还是偏向保守，他不用回头都知道阿桃学长现在肯定脑子宕机了。他伸手想拉开龙雅的胳膊，不过对方并不恋战，只是轻轻贴了一下少年柔软的唇瓣就站直身子，龙马抓了个空。放在平时只有仆人在一旁低眉顺目的场合，龙雅式的“打招呼”怕是能把他亲到缺氧，他总会因为腿软站不住去勾他哥哥的脖子，完事后又羞耻得狂擦嘴角。

“我还有事要忙，小不点你就好好陪着你学长在家里随便转转吧，一切你可以自由出入的地方我都给他通行许可。”龙马眼疾手快的截住他哥抛向空中的怀表，这就是令牌，在这个家里只有两块，专属于越前家的子孙。龙马刚要开口再说些什么，“那么，午饭的时候再见了，饭点我会让杜杜提前通知你们的，别玩得太疯跑到林子里去了哦。”龙雅转身反手蹭了蹭弟弟的侧颈，又矮身凑在他耳边说了些什么，然后对桃城颔首示意暂时失陪。

龙马按住被龙雅手背蹭过的颈侧肌肤，有些生硬的对桃城说：“他、哥哥他可能猜到我们要找什么了……他说有什么话，等到吃午饭时再说…”但此刻的桃城心不在焉，很显然，他还在努力说服自己“因为总督大人有1/4德国血统所以他们兄弟之间用嘴打招呼也是可以的吧”。“你要发呆到什么时候啊阿桃学长！”找这个人来协助调查真的没有问题吗？龙马忧心忡忡地叹了口气，拖着自己这位辍学后就跑去读警校的前辈也出了书房。

“……越前，你老哥，似乎有点可怕啊。”二人沉默不语的一直走到小楼后侧庭院的果树边，桃城突然开口。“总之、要我吃饭时替你编个借口吗？我一个外人应该……”“不，阿桃学长，你的欺诈水平连你还在读小学的弟弟妹妹都能识破。”桃城又被激得直用胳膊肘蹂躏龙马的小细脖子。龙马把自己的表情埋进刘海里，心说，不要妄想瞒住我哥了，毕竟他才是不动声色打马虎眼的天才啊。

“那就不提这事……不过另外，你哥是不是不希望我跟你太亲近？”桃城顿了顿，斟酌了一下措辞，“但他又不会说出来，甚至在面对着你时表情都很正常……是怕惹你不开心？”桃城也算是个有话直说的性格了，“而且那种眼神……你别看我这样，我的第六感可是超级敏锐的呢，你哥是不是……”

“心思这么细腻和你的人设不符啊。”龙马一脸受不了地吐槽道，准备随便爆个料岔开话题：“别瞎想了学长，哥哥他……有未婚妻的。是天皇陛下赐婚的，北园公爵家的女儿——北园寿叶。”“啊？北海道的那位大小姐吗？之前把学校弄的鸡飞狗跳的就是那女人吧！而且她不是当众向你表白来着？”那是有目的的吧，阿桃学长竟然直到最后都没注意到，龙马有些无语。

“而且哥哥最喜欢的也不是我。我这位哥哥大人啊……”越前突然笑了一下，十五岁的少年稚气未脱，这一笑更显得一派天真，他不常这么笑——这家伙一般只会对着学长嚣张跋扈地挑衅笑，连恶作剧得逞时都喜欢绷着酷酷的小脸装没事人——临近正午的阳光透过密密匝匝的橙树叶洒在少年深墨绿色的发梢，碎金似的光斑辉映在那双浅琥珀色的猫瞳里，上挑的眼梢似为这般清澄流光缀上魔魅的尾调，少年颊边近乎透光的冷白肌肤被这日头晒得沁出一圈薄红。桃城看得心里漏跳一拍，心说这地中海气候的南风果然还是太干燥了。

“……他最喜欢的人啊、是我的双胞胎妹妹，越前凌子(リョーコ)。”

——  
***[日版Quora]**

即使和蛇男欢喜冤家但依然是网王里不可多得的优秀宇直阿桃学长：

Q: 求助！今天竟然被平时酷酷拽拽的小学弟给撩到了？惶恐不安！请问我会变弯吗？而我动物般的直觉却严正警告我，如果胆敢对着小学弟弯成曲别针，学弟家那位接近本作战力天花板的哥哥大人一定会把我扔到圣克拉门特湾喂鲨鱼的。

A: 您这不都自己有答案了吗。

***仿高堡奇人的半架空一战后背景**（时间设定上比正常世界线的WWI约早十年，大致介于1902年至1910年之间），美国战败导致国土被德日瓜分，北美西海岸地区沦为升阳帝国的殖民地（后置自治领），**因此该地非日耳曼裔的白人地位普遍低于黄种人。**

更龟毛的背景设定写得超长不过估计也没人想看orz……概括来说就是：

（1）一战时德意志第二帝国【雅利安-日耳曼帝国】的施里芬计划取得成功，法兰西以二战时的投降速度巴黎不设防；  
（2）德二给沙俄送革命大礼包，然后与新生的苏共执行布列斯特合约（苏俄更快退出协约国的世界线）；  
（3）德二主力舰队意外干翻皇家海军（类似1588年西班牙无敌舰队之覆灭），英国全线战略收缩；  
（4）日本【升阳帝国】乘机攻取英法在亚洲部分的海外殖民地，英日同盟（1902年建立）仅维持两年即告解体（日本没有加入协约国的世界线）；  
（5）不带意大利玩的德日二元轴心于1906年建立（北意大利被附庸于德国的奥匈帝国吞并，p.s. 奥斯曼土耳其帝国对德二来说也是个表面盟友、实质附庸的存在）  
（6）美国此前因孤立主义政策未驰援英法，后被德日夹攻，虽有大洋天堑但遭敌方次世代武器吊打，美国战败。


End file.
